It's how we burn inside
by RazorEdgeSWYD
Summary: V/B Usual story that takes place in those 3 years. Both Vegeta and Bulma start feeling the attraction towards eachother. Is it fate? Or just the lust taking over ...
1. Chapter one

I watch from a distance as usual, never showing myself when I didn't want to be seen, but … she knew I was there this time. Knew I was watching here every move, the way her hands flew over the controls with easy grace, when her hair would fall into her face and she tucked it behind her ear, even when she looked at me for the longest moment before busying herself with her work. Well, the mess I had made of the GR. The silence around us was thick with unspoken words, they hang in the air, I could have sworn I could see them. I close my eyes momentarily, anything to block out her image … but her scent was teasing my senses, urging me to take her. My once disciplined mind was now a wreck and it's all because of her! Her fault that … that … I sigh to myself, it was never her fault. I thought for a moment that I was not man enough to admit defeat to this human female. She had surpassed me in everything but strength. Her mind was constantly working, always demanding to be occupied by some trivial thing or another. I often wondered to myself, when she would lock herself away in her lab, if she ever slept or …

"Ah!"

Her small gasp tore me away from my thoughts, I opened my eyes to look at her. I could smell the blood tainting the air, she had hurt herself, but only slightly. It wasn't that that had worried me, it was the nauseating feeling that my stomach decided to churn up once I heard her … Why do I care so much, why do I have these feelings when I have been devoid of them for so many years! My fists clench so hard that I hear my gloves creak in protest, not that I care. My eyes wandered over her flawless body for what must be the thousandth time since she arrived here. No I didn't care for anything … except her.

"What did you do now woman?" My voice was harsh as always.

"Nothing, it's just a scratch, I only cut my hand on this bit of wire that was sticking out. I mustn't have been paying attention properly."

She was nervous I could tell, she tended to ramble on when a simple yes or no would have sufficed. Did my presence make her that uneasy?

"I didn't ask for your life story." Was my blunt answer.

Lucky for me that I knew how to make her feel somewhat more comfortable around me. I would tease her into one of our verbal spa's so she would soon forget how nervous she felt. And here it came.

"Well sorry, but you're the one who asked Vegeta!"

I mentally smirked to myself and prepared for a little distraction … for the both of us.

"Watch what you say to me woman! Or do you forget how easily I could destroy you?"

I push myself off the wall and step closer to her as she dropped her gadgets and rose to her feet, obviously she wants to finish her work as soon as possible but the fire in her eyes burned of a different story. I knew how much she liked our arguments, even when she was with that boyfriend of hers she would tear herself out of his grasp to stand up for herself.

"Shurrup Vegeta, you know you need me to fix this damn machine so don't push your luck!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it woman, it's power that I have … obviously your human mind needs to grasp onto that so called luck for you to stand up to me."

I see her smile at me, that kind of smile she gets when she knows that her next remark will stun me somehow. Though what she is about to say is a mystery to me. I keep my mouth shut for once as my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Seeing as you didn't say anything, I'm guessing you admit that you do need me."

I blink once while my mind comprehends her remark, her mind truly is amazing once she puts it to good use. If you could call an argument that but this is what I, need? … Yes need, I do need this though I will never admit it. I notice that I am staring at her now, admiring, wanting. In my gut I hope that she notices, that she knows how much of an impact she makes on me. How much that my body craves hers, it seems to burn my insides. I find myself closing the gap between us step by step and I see a flash of fear in her eyes before she dismisses it. Admiration swells up inside of me of its own accord.

"Vegeta?" Her voice quivers at my approach.

Before my body takes over I end up forcing myself to look over at the chambers door. I could easily walk past her and out that door, forget that this ever happened. But inside I burn to stay with her, to touch her like I have only fantasised about.

"Vegeta, what is it?" I now notice that I have stopped in front of her though my eyes do not see her, only the door out.

/

_Hey sorry about the shortness of it all but it's only the first chapter, and my first fan fiction that I've published … soooo if you like it then please let me know and I'll continue it._

_X3_


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma watched as he stood there, motionless, everything led her to believe that he had somehow been frozen in that state . Everything … except his eyes. They shone with inner turmoil, the kind of conflict that could be seen in the eyes of a person who had to decide if they should turn the life support off on a coma patient. She frowned in confusion slightly, deciding to voice her concern.

"What is it?" Putting a lilt of edge in her tone.

Vegeta didn't even blink, he did however turn his head ever so slightly so he could look at her. That same cold black gaze burned into her mind as he walked away. _What was his problem!?_

As soon as he got out of the ship, Vegeta shot off into the sky, having no sense of direction, he let his body take him away to wherever it was flying him. _What the hell was that!? How could I even let my mind think about sort of a thing with that weak earth woman! I would never disgrace myself in such a way, I am a Saiyan … _Suddenly his mental ranting stopped as the voice took on a womanly tone and carried on. _A Saiyan Prince of nothing Vegeta! I know who you are y'know, but you're in my house and it's my rules got that buster!? _

He remembered that day, he had nearly blown her away as soon as the words left her mouth. The fear was evident in her eyes, so pure and clear, that kind of shear terror. And it had disgusted him. Him! The one who normally revels in his victims pain and fear. That was when he decided that he must leave, get away from her and this god forsaken place before it was too late. Obviously that hadn't worked.

Vegeta took a deep breathe and realised that he had stopped flying, when had he done that? Shaking his head he looked around to find that he was near that damn Kakarots house with his harpy of a mate. He didn't understand how the idiot could be 'married' to her, she's loud, bad tempered, not to mention controlling … Vegeta laughed sadly to himself, he was destined to be apart of the woman's life no matter what he thought. She was a perfect match for him, he figured that out when she stayed by his side when he was injured. When he looked over to her, thin blue strands of hair had fallen out of that ridiculous hairdo and onto her face. Her mouth was partly open as she breathed slowly and deeply. He berated himself for paying so much close attention to her that day, the image was engraved into his mind.

Glancing over in the direction of that idiots house, he sighed once again and started once again to his new destination. He hated to think that he would ever go to _him_ for advice on his personal matters, never the less, Vegeta knew that Kakarot had experience with humans. He himself did not. His boots made a tiny thud as he landed on the ground outside of Kakarots house. He could hear the woman shouting obscenities about their half breed brat and how his studies were more important than training. Vegeta put his hand on the door and pushed it open, immediately the woman stilled her voice and glared over at the intruder, only to find that it was him. Her mouth hung agape as she struggled to string words together, either to screech at him or beg her husband for protection. He ignored her and looked directly at Kakarot.

"We must speak." With that he turned to leave the house with Goku behind him, until Chi Chi spoke up.

"Goku! I haven't finished with you, don't you dare …"

"He will do as he pleases woman! I need to speak with him about important matters that does not concern you. For your own good, do not interfere!" The threat in his voice was enough to make her back away.

"Vegeta! I know you don't care much for humans but don't speak to Chi Chi like that."

Vegeta shrugged and walked away, not even glancing back at the scene behind him. He didn't want to see the struggle in that idiots eyes, if he was a true saiyan then he would not have disobeyed his Princes' orders. Perhaps Bulma was right … He snorted to himself at such a obscene thought.

"What's up Vegeta? Your on edge, more than normal."

He turned to face Goku, his eyes glancing over at the house. It would be a good idea to have this conversation in complete privacy he thought.

"Not here, follow me." With that he flew off into the sky.

Vegeta didn't stop until he reached a remote island, an extreme distance from the one person he couldn't stop thinking about. For a moment he forgot why he came here until he heard Goku land behind him.

"Come on Vegeta, we've flew for ages, I think you're safe to talk now." The innocence in his voice contradicted the knowing gleam in his eyes, and he hated him for it.

"You already know … don't you?"

Goku just shrugged and floated atop a rock so he could sit down comfortably, he knew what this was all about. He just never expected Vegeta to be in such turmoil over it.

"Damn it you fool, of course you know! You know everything, you only act stupid to confuse your opponents!" Vegeta's gripped his hands into fists as his body started to tremor, such anguish had become all he could think about, all he could feel. He needed a release, he needed someone to know, he needed … help?

"It's Bulma, isn't it?" Goku sighed.

Vegeta only glared in his direction. It was all the answer he needed for him to continue. There was no point in beating around the bush with Vegeta, especially when he was like this. Though, Goku had to admit himself, he feared the reaction from his friend. He took a deep breath.

"You love her." He stated as a matter of fact.

Now normally Vegeta would have came rushing at him to pummel him into the ground for daring to say such a thing. But it never came. No flash of anger to increase his energy, no smart remark, no nothing. Which shocked Goku to the point of being scared. He could see Vegeta shaking, he had to admit he could almost hear his Princes' thoughts, they were that loud and clear. Yet, nothing came, he stood there like the statue of the Prince he is, cold and motionless.

"I …"

Goku perked up at the sound of Vegeta's voice, it was broken, like he was stuck for words for once. His legs buckled as the Prince fell to his knees in the dirt. His gloved hands lay limp across his thighs and his head hung low. His breath was steady and even, breathing in deep and exhaling slowly.

"I needed to hear it … from someone else. Though I do not wish to admit it to myself, I will admit it to you. That woman, she …" He laughed shortly.

"She is beyond words."

Goku smiled, Vegeta the cold hearted Prince was in love, with a human no less. And Bulma at that. The odds were stacked against each other, yet it had happened. He walked over to his fallen friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't move or speak, just stood there, offering the only comfort that would be acceptable.

_So this is it huh, you're finally going to let this happen? _Vegeta stood on his feet and smiled to himself. _Yes. It is. He took off into the sky once again without saying a word to the younger saiyan. He had something he had to do, something he should have done in the beginning._

_Goku grinned in his childish manner and headed home as fast as he could. He had a phone call to make._


End file.
